School Troubles
by twilight knight
Summary: Enrique's troubled with trigonometry so his dad hires a strange new tutor as a new competition starts, but passing a math exam's needed... will Enrique register so he can blade battle in it? R
1. The Trig Trick

Chapter 1: **_The Trig Trick_**

            It was dusk in Rome. A troubled teen roamed the streets. Glancing around, he saw bladers in battle. The noise of beyblades spinning in dishes was a familiar sound-- one that would lift his spirits if his day hadn't been spoiled by the arrival of his report card. 'Oh, Enrique. Why do you always run away from your troubles? Why must math be harder than blading?!' the blonde-hair teen complained in his head as he sat down on a public bench. From his pocket, Enrique took out a piece of folded and crumbled paper. He unfolded it and stared at the writings. "Thirty percent," he said with a heavy sigh. He began reading his report card again, hoping that his math percentage would magically increase to one hundred percent. Suddenly, a flashback played in his mind.

                                    *Flashback begins*

            "What is it, Father? That you wish to see me about?"

            "Your mother and I have seen your report card. We are very disappointed by your math grade," a voice called out.

            "Forgive me, Father. I will try harder," Enrique replied, looking at the chair his father was sitting on. He couldn't see the expression on his father's face. He only saw the back of the chair. 'I guess Father's too ashamed of me to even face me."

            "You will try even harder this time, Son. Tomorrow afternoon, your new tutor will arrive."

            "Another tutor, Father?"

            "Yes. Unfortunately, the ones you had before didn't do the trick."

            Enrique said nothing, wondering how much help the new tutor could be if the others before couldn't teach him trigonometry.

                                    *Flashback ends*

            He knew he would never get one hundred percent-- especially with trigonometry involved, but he wasn't ready to stop hoping. An eighty would be good enough for he and his father. When he finished reading the paper for the tenth time that day, he decided he had done enough moping. It was time for action. It was time for him to change. It was time for a new Enrique. He stuffed the paper back into his pocket and gotten out another piece from his other pocket. 'Time to study, Enrique! No more escaping!'

            After several seconds of looking at his study paper on trigonometry, a frustrated Enrique cried out, "AAAHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He flung his hands and let go of his paper.

            Suddenly, his complaint caught the attention of a stranger walking pass him. This stranger, wearing a hooded purple cloak, halted and picked up the paper Enrique threw to the ground.

            "Hmm.... Math.... Trigonometry.... " the stranger muttered, looking at Enrique.

            "HEY!!!" Enrique shouted, alarmed when the stranger crumbled his paper and tossed it into the recycle bin. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

            "You dare question me?!" the stranger's deep voice replied, enraged. "I challenge you to a blade battle!!!"

            "Hmmph! I'm not in the mood!" Enrique expressed, folding his arms and trying to ignore the stranger.

            The stranger let down the hood of the purple cloak. Enrique looked up, glaring at the smirk the stranger had on. 'He's mocking me! He's going to pay for what he's done!' The stranger had more than a smirk. His reddish brown eyes had a glint of amusement in them.

            "I accept your challenge! Under one condition!"

            "Fine! Explain. I don't have all night!"

            "If I win, you'll teach me trigonometry," Enrique thought deviously.

            "That'll never happen! What do I get when I win?"

            "Anything you want."

            "Anything I want? Hmmm.... This wager is definitely in my favour!"

            "Then, let's beyblade!"

            A crowd gathered around them. Among them, there were some chattering and muttering. "Isn't that the talented Enrique?" one of them asked.

            "Yes. But, who's the other guy?" another voice spoke.

            "He's toast!"

            "Don't any one of you know?! That's the mysterious and undefeated Crimson Challenger."

            "Crimson?! HA! That kid is wearing purple, not red!"

            "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

            "LET IT RIP!!!" Enrique and the 'Crimson Challenger' yelled in unison. Their blades landed perfectly into the dish with great force.

            "Alright! Let's do this quick! MAGI [pronounced Maggie]!" the Crimson Challenger shouted, alarming Enrique, who never thought that his opponent would try to attack this earlier in the battle.

            "ERRR!!!" Enrique exclaimed.

            "Pay close attention, Kid, you might learn something! MAGI, prepare to unleash the Trig Trick!"

            "Huh? The Trig Trick?" a puzzled Enrique repeated. "Trigonometry?!"

            "MAGI! Here's the info: A SSA triangle. Triangle ABC, where angle B is forty degrees, angle A and angle C are unknown. Length of b is nine paces, length of c is ten paces. Solve for the larger angle of C. Make your move at that angle in thirty seconds! One pace equals ten centimetres."

            "Amphilyon! Prepare to counter! Okay, Enrique. You need to solve. AHHH!!! What was the question again? Oh yeah, I did that question before. The answer is um... forty-six degrees. But where's angle C? AHHHHHHH!!!"

            "ATTACK!!!" the Crimson Challenger ordered.

            Almost instantly, the Crimson Challenger's red blade sent Enrique's blade flying out of the dish.

            "Ugh. I lost. You did what you could, Amphilyon," Enrique said, picking up his blade.

            "Enrique just lost to the Crimson Challenger."

            "The Crimson Challenger remains undefeated."

            "Why is he called the Crimson Challenger again?"

            "Crimson is either referring to his long red hair tied in a ponytail or his crimson blade. And rumours have it that he challenges at least one person to a blade battle every day at this time, when dusk has just arrived."

            "QUIET!" the Crimson Challenger commanded, and everyone obeyed.

            "Next time, pay closer attention, Boy. There were two solutions to angle C. I ordered Magi to attack at the larger one, at which angle C was one hundred and thirty-four degrees. Nice try though, Kid."

            "One hundred and thirty-four degrees? That was the ambiguous case scenario! ERRR!!! You tricked me!"

            "That's why it's called the Trig Trick. Sheesh! Bladers today are so poor in mathematical skills."

            "ERRR!!! Alright, alright! I get the message! I don't need your lecture too! Just tell me what is it that you want from me!"

            "My, my, my. You sure are agitated. I don't want anything from you, Kid. I've already got everything I need."

            "Is that so? Then, what about a decent name?"

            "Crimson Challenger is what people like to call me. I don't mind. It does suit me in some ways. And I don't intent to reveal my true identity. I'm just here to challenge and win! That's all. No one needs to know my name."

            "Enough talking! I challenge you, Crimson Challenger!" a boy, about the same age as Enrique and the Crimson Challenger, yelled out.

            "And why would I want to battle you?"

            " 'Cause I know my Trigonometry!"

            "I don't choose to battle those who are weak in trigonometry. I choose my own fights. Besides I'm late for dinner."

            "That's no excuse to refuse my challenge."

            "Too bad. You'll have to deal with it unless you are desperate enough to face my Magi. He's one bit-beast that'll tear your blade into a million pieces literally when he emerges from his blade. And I don't want to use him until I find the worthiest of all bladers."

            The boy who challenged Crimson replied, "Alright. Fine. Our battle will have to wait for another time. My mom's expecting me for dinner too."

            "Weak," commented the person standing besides the boy who wanted to battle the Crimson Challenger.

            "Tell us your name," Enrique demanded.

            "What's with the name business? Fine then. All those who I've defeated call me Crimson while those who have yet to face me call me the Crimson Challenger. Choose whichever. Until then, learn trigonometry, Kid. Maybe you'll get a rematch."

            "Yay. Can't wait," Enrique answered dully, knowing that'll never happen since he'll never understand trigonometry. And even if he does, he won't be as good as Crimson, would he? Besides, where is he going to find the Crimson Challenger for a rematch? That Crimson kid was just making him feel worst. 'How inconsiderate of him to pick on a guy who was already down in the dumps?!' Enrique thought somewhat sadly and angrily, as he watched the stranger, titled as the Crimson Challenger, vanished. He let out a heavy sigh. 'Hopefully, tomorrow's going to be a better day.'

                                    *          *          *

_To be continued._

**A/N:** This was called Trigonometry Troubles at first.  Now it's School Troubles.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.


	2. Desperate Measures

Chapter 2: **_Desperate Measures_**

****The next morning brought sunny skies with little or no clouds in sight. Sunlight that penetrated the glass windows of Enrique's castle-like mansion brightened up the rooms. An exhausted Enrique was still sound-asleep on his bed. A few unexpected knocks coming from his door caused Enrique to roll over and off his bed with a thud. 'Owww!!! Grrrr!!! It's just 7 o'clock!'

****"Master Enrique," a male voice recited until Enrique finally unlocked his bedroom door, revealing a man about ten years older than Enrique. "Good morning, Sir. There's someone waiting to see you downstairs. He claims to be your new mathematics tutor."

****"HUH?!?! My new tutor?!?! I could have sworn Father said he'll arrive in the afternoon."

            "That's what I asked him, Master Enrique. But, he says the earlier the better."

            "All right then. Tell him to meet me at the breakfast table," Enrique requested of his butler. "That will be all."

            "All right then, Master Enrique," the butler said. He left the room, shutting the door gently on his way out.

            Downstairs in the luxurious living room, the butler addressed a figure patiently seated on a cushioned chair. "Excuse me, Mr. Saikara [Say-kar-eh], the young master requests your company in the breakfast room," the butler said, staring straight at the figure of similar age to Enrique. He had reddish brown eyes under thin framed glasses and long and straight reddish-brown hair tucked under a stripy blue bandana. His attire: a plain white T-shirt and black cargo pants under a grayish-black wooly jacket, and running shoes consisting of white and blue stripes. Strapped on his left shoulder was a black messenger bag.

            Getting up from the chair, the red-head replied, "That's alright. You can call me Saikara."

            "If that pleases you, Sir. This way, Saikara," the butler answered, and pointed the way to the breakfast room. He began leading Saikara through the hallways.

            Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Enrique frantically switched on his usual, comfortable, and stylish clothes. 'Got to hurry. Got to hurry. Got to hurry, Enrique,' he recited in his head over and over until he finally freshened up for the start of the new day. Quietly he opened the bathroom door, and crept down the stairs. 'Lucky the breakfast room is on the other side of the mansion,' he laughed mentally.

            Ten whole minutes passed. No Enrique arrived in the breakfast room. The butler had left Saikara by himself to get back to work around the mansion again. 'Oohhh!' Saikara fretted, 'That Enrique! He did it again. I should have known. Johnny informed me of his 'games'.'

            Outside the mansion, just inches away from the backdoor, Enrique stooped down lifted a doorstep rug, and picked up a pair of keys. 'One for the gate, the other for the rest of the mansion,' Enrique thought deviously, 'I'll be out again.' Swiftly and cautiously, Enrique tiptoed towards the gate. Scanning his surroundings for possible threats to his escape, Enrique placed one of the keys into the keyhole of an electronic box. He opened it, and inside were buttons to press. 'Okay, Enrique, what was the entry code again? Oh yeah, it was,' he thought to himself as he punched in the password consisting of numbers. On cue, the gate swung open. "Success! Yes!" he shouted happily and exited through the gate. He then locked it, and was prepared to slide down a small hill as usual.

            "Hehehe, nothing and no one can stop me now," he snickered loudly as he slid down the small hill. Upon arrival, an extra shadow cast down upon him. He looked up from his crouching position and saw a tall figure standing right in front of him.

            "Ah-hem," the figure spoke. "You must be Enrique, my new pupil. I'm Saikara," he introduced with a smirk.

            Laughing nervously, Enrique stood up, and replied slyly, "I was just trying to retrieve something before I join you at the breakfast table. Anyway, I couldn't find it. So, let's head back into the mansion for breakfast. You must be famished."

            "That would be great. But not better than what I have in mind," Saikara said, trying to get Enrique's attention.

            "Oh. What do you have in mind?"

            "How does a stroll around the park sound? Some fresh air in the morning does wonders to the young minds. We can also catch a bite on our way there."

            'Huh? Am I hearing things right today? Is he really a tutor or what? I've not met any tutor like him before. Strange fellow.'

            "Well, my pupil, what is your answer?"

            "Oh, oh yes. Sure."

            "Splendid," Saikara said enthusiastically, and they both began walking in the direction of the park.

            As they ambled down on the pathways, Enrique spotted a few of his 'friends' inside a bakery just a few metres away. Enrique cleared his throat, and asked, "Hey, Saikara, how about grabbing some grub now?"

            "If you want. Let's head into that place," Saikara answered, pointing his finger at a coffee shop just across the street, "it's got some of the finest soup and bagels." Enrique nodded in approval.

            Carefully, they both crossed the street, and arrived at the entrance of the coffee shop. "How about I wait for you here? I wouldn't mind some more fresh air," Enrique stated, hoping that he will agree.

            "Okay. Don't go anywhere. I'll be back with the food soon," Saikara replied, suspicious of Enrique giving him the slip again.

            "Don't worry. I won't even budge. I'll be right here when you come back," Enrique vowed with a devious grin.

            "Alright then, don't stay out too long, you might catch a cold," Saikara advised as he pulled the handle bar towards him, and entered the shop. The glass door gently bounced back into place in front of Enrique who peered through the glass and spied on Saikara as he began to place his order.

            'Now, to greet my two elegant ladies,' Enrique thought sneakily when he concluded that Saikara is fully distracted. Warily, the young teen slid along the pavement and across to the other side again, to where the bakery was situated. 'Now, what were their names? Um… it's either Rosa and Fiona or Yvette and Eliza…. Argh! It's difficult remembering all these names along with math,' Enrique griped mentally as he stared at them through the large glass window. His mind continued to ponder their names until he realized that they were coming out the door.

            "Hey, Enrique. Wanna invite us to your yacht again?" one of them with long golden curls asked, blinking her green eyes flirtatiously.

            "If my two dear beauties desire," Enrique answered slyly, flattering both girls. They giggled at his compliment.

            "That's very sweet of you. But we can't. You see, Rosa and I are about to head to the park to watch the artistic Oliver on his beyblading tour," the other girl, with straight, shoulder-length raven hair and purple eyes, said.

            'Ha-ah. She's Rosa. Then the other must be Fiona,' Enrique thought in relief. "Oliver? What a coincidence! I know him. I'll accompany both of you ladies," he offered energetically as he placed his arms around both girls' shoulders and began laughing gleefully.

            "Okay. Let's get going," replied both girls, not minding his company, and all of them began to walk in the direction of the park.

            Meanwhile, Saikara exited the coffee shop with two large brown paper bags in his right hand. He looked around for Enrique. 'There he was,' he thought when he saw a teenage boy with golden strands of hair around the corner across the other side of the streets. When he saw the two girls he was hanging around with, his blood boiled, and his face reddened with madness. Steaming in fury, Saikara let out a growl. "ENRIQUE!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

            'Since you're headed to the park also, I get there first,' Saikara deduced as he stomped his feet on the pavement with every step he took as he cut through a back alley and began to take a shortcut to the park.

            Fifteen walking minutes later, Enrique and his two girlfriends reached the park to find a group of chattering bladers encircling around two bladers in combat. Making their way through the noisy crowd, they discovered a certain green-haired young man in his match against a teen with long and straight silver hair. "Oliver!" Enrique blurted out warmly.

            Hearing a familiar voice, Oliver turned to look in the direction of the sound. Upon seeing Enrique along with his two female friends, he replied, "Enrique! What a pleasant surprise! It's great to see you, but I'm kinda busy now. Wait for me after the match."

            "Okay!" Enrique said as he watched the spinning blades, one after the other, inside a large concrete bowl made into the ground in the middle of the park.

            "ACK! Unicolyon--" Oliver managed to yell. Oliver's mighty unicorn bit-beast emerged from his prison, galloping in anticipation.

            "Ha-ah, don't even think about it. MERL!" Oliver's opponent interrupted and summoned his bit-beast. Merl surfaced from his blade, revealing himself to everyone. He looked like someone in their late eighties with white hair and wrinkles, and dressed in medieval clothing. In his right hand was a long wooden staff and in his left an ancient-looking book.

            "ATTACK!!!" both of them hollered in unison. The crowd watched quietly in anticipation.

            "Double Slam!" Oliver commanded, and Unicolyon began racing towards the elderly human-looking bit-beast.

            "Merl! Cast your Five Elements spell now!" Immediately Merl responded, opening the book. His lips moved quickly, but no sounds could be heard. His wooden staff was glowing purple.

            "Fire, Wind, Water, Earth. Feel their wraths!" a mysterious voice shouted boldly. The sound was coming from Merl, but there was no movement of his lips. Merl struck his staff forward targeting the approaching unicorn. Some of the bladers in the crowd gasped, shocked. Fire allied by its adversaries, water and earth, was carried promptly by the wind, assaulting on the bewildered unicorn and his blade.

            "The fifth element is heart, but that's not going to appear to attack your bit, Oliver."

            "DODGE, Unicolyon!" Oliver ordered, but it was too late. The attack had already done its damage, and his blade was sent flying out the bowl by the wind right after water chained the unicorn's legs and fire scorched the mystical beast and earth shook the ground, sending the bit-beast crashing hard on the concrete and retreating into the blade.

            Merl returned to his blade and to into the master's left hand it went. "Let's call it quits for now, Merl," he murmured to his blade and then slipped it into his pants' pocket. One by one, the spectators left, leaving the two bladers behind with Enrique and his company.

            "That was so cool!" the raven-haired girl with Enrique complimented when she broke free and rushed towards Merl's owner.

            "HEY!" Enrique complained, but she didn't look back.

            "Alex!" the raven-haired girl shouted merrily, waving as she approached him.

            "Fiona?" Oliver's challenger Alex questioned, tilting his head slightly out of surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked, tilting his head back into position.

            "I came to watch Oliver's match," she replied, stopping about two metres away from him. Hearing that, Alex took a glance towards Oliver who was greeting Enrique properly and getting introduced to Rosa.

            A gentle breeze began to blow. With it came someone unwanted from behind Enrique. "Ah-hem!"

            It was a peculiar and familiar voice. Enrique and Rosa turned around while Alex and Fiona joined them. "Sai-- Saikara?!" Enrique exclaimed in a shocked and shaky voice. 'I thought you would have given up on locating me.'

            "You look kinda familiar. Do I know you?" Alex questioned Saikara.

            "Yes. Come to think of it. You look like someone I know that I can't put my finger on," Fiona agreed, but Saikara shrugged a no.

            "I'm glad you chose to head here. But I'm very disappointed that you left without informing me," a displeased Saikara stated as he pulled Enrique away from Rosa. "Now, if anyone of you don't mind, Enrique shall be away for the time being to learn about the meaning of keeping promises and mathematics. If anyone of you wants to come along, so be it. But no distractions."

            "Act--" Alex began to say when interrupted.

            "I'll come along," Oliver offered. "I've got to see you, Enrique, solving math problems. Maybe I'll learn some things also."

            "Suit yourself, Oliver, but I'm out of here," Alex said waving a goodbye.

            "We'll see ya later too, Enrique," Rosa said as she joined Fiona and Alex on their departure.

            Enrique frowned and waved them goodbyes. 'Until next time, my beautiful ladies.'

            "It's a good thing I decided to head for the park also or I won't have found you. Today's lesson would have been ruined. Anyway, I don't know if I should say this or not," Saikara began to say, "However, if I don't, it'll be all for nothing."

            "Oh?" Enrique questioned.

            "Keep your words, Enrique. And math is only as hard as you want it to be. Practice and patience is the key. Not to mention concentration and perseverance, so don't try to run away from mathematical troubles when you find them difficult. Mathematics is one of the foundations of life, and everyone will learn to accept that and become experienced," Saikara lectured passionately.

            "I do believe my father only hired you to teach me math, not to give lectures of keeping promises or never quitting."

            "Enrique!"  Oliver scowled.

            "Don't sweat it, Oliver. I'll go to great lengths to teach my second pupil mathematics and its significance for free if I find it necessary," Saikara said calmly. Neither Oliver nor Enrique said a word. "Alright, let's get started," Saikara announced as he sat on the grass. Oliver and Enrique took a seat on the grass also. He handed Enrique some preliminary evaluation papers to fill out with a pencil, eraser, ruler, protractor and a calculator, and gave one test sample with answers to Oliver.

            Enrique accepted his supplies, and began working when Saikara placed one of the brown paper bags on the ground besides him. "You can have breakfast if you want."

            "Oh? Okay," Enrique replied, opening the bag. He snuck his right hand and got out a wrapped bagel, a plastic spoon and a Styrofoam container holding warm chicken and veggie soup. He unwrapped the paper, and took a bite on his bagel. 'This is not that bad,' he thought, and resumed answering mathematical questions on the evaluation sheets as he ate.

            "Would you like a bagel or soup?" Saikara asked Oliver as he got out the food from the bag.

            "Soup would be nice," Oliver replied.

            "Okay," Saikara said and handed him the other bowl of soup.

            Almost an hour later, Saikara asked Enrique, "Have you completed them yet?"

            "YES!!!" Enrique rejoiced. "FINI!" He returned the papers to Saikara who then began marking them.

            "You and Oliver can chat if you want while I do this," Saikara suggested as he began correcting the papers with a red pen. Oliver and Enrique just replied with shrugs.

            "So, Oliver. You're on a beyblading tour? And you didn't inform me?"

            "I was going to head down to your house to surprise you right after my match with Alex."

            "Oh. So, why are you on a tour by yourself? We should have gotten the Majestics back into gear for a group beyblading tour. I still have to get a rematch from Tyson ya know."

            "I didn't think you would have time to, considering that I heard from Johnny about your horrible math results. And it's not really a tour I'm on."

            'Johnny?' Saikara thought as he overheard their conversation while marking. He then took out a thin laptop from his messenger bag and began to use it.

            "How did Johnny find out?"

            "Your father and his parents were talking about you some days ago. He was worried about your marks so he asked Johnny's parents what to do. Johnny was the one to come up with the solution however. He told your dad to hire a new tutor, someone out of the ordinary. Maybe he listened to Johnny, seeing that Saikara was hired to do the job." Saikara said nothing, trying to show that he was ignoring them. Instead, he was keying in Enrique's results from the test papers, and typing up a message. However, he continued to listen to what they had to say.

            "I see," he replied dully. 'I'll murder that Johnny for opening his big mouth!' Enrique thought angrily. 'He should have recommended a female tutor. I usually listen to girls.'

            "But I won't mind you joining Johnny, Robert and I on 'The Annual Quest for the Best Competition' in terms of beyblading. That's why I'm here. It's taking place in Rome. There's no team, only individual battles. I heard that last year's champion was someone from a team called Millennium Magic, the team Alex is on. There's not much info on last year's champ. And unfortunately, Alex refused to tell me how it was unless I win a Beyblade battle against him. The only way to find out his identity now is to hope that he'll show up again for this year's competition. Robert and Johnny will also be participating. However, to enlist in the competition you need to pass an examination."

            "Go on, I'm listening. What type of test?"

            "A _math_ examination of your grade, with an eighty percentage at least. The competition doesn't really begin for the next two months and half cause the BBA decided that bladers may want some time to brush up on their mathematical skills before participating in the one-week competition. It'll take about two weeks to process the test and tally up the results for the public. So that means you'll have to work harder and faster on improving your math so you can pass the examination if you decide to take it. Two months, Enrique. Two months."

            'Eeek! I can't believe the lengths the world would go to to make us want to study math,' Enrique thought in uneasiness. "What's the prize?"

            "Fame, fortune, and food. The name of the winner will be broadcasted all over Europe and the rest of the world. The winner will also receive a surprise present as his or her trophy plus a lifetime supply of meals at every Beyblade sponsoring restaurant in any country.'

            "Food?" Enrique said, bursting out in laughter. "Tyson will surely be there!"

            "Probably. I received an e-mail from Kenny complaining that Tyson's been bugging him to train him in math."

            Enrique laughed louder at the thought of Tyson.

            "This is no laughing matter, Enrique. One of us can reclaim our status as being the best blader around, to defeat one of the Bladebreakers, especially Tyson."

            Enrique discontinued laughing, when all of a sudden, Saikara shouted satisfyingly, "Bingo! Done it!"

            "Done what?" Oliver and Enrique asked together in curiosity as they moved closer to Saikara to see what he was doing on the laptop.

            "Your test scores ranked more than a pass so I talked to your math teacher on the messenger, Enrique, and he says that there was a miscalculation on your report card for your math grade and was trying to contact you at your house today to correct the error."

            "Oh? Really?"

            "Yup. Even math teachers make mistakes. And now, your math grade is back to being what it was initially supposed to be, a seventy-three percent. Wait until your father finds out. He'll be thrilled that you did not fail math in your mid-term for the first semester," Saikara replied excitedly.

            "That's great news!" Enrique agreed.

            "What happens now then? You won't need a tutor," Oliver posed.

            "Non-refundable transactions. And I always finish my job, which means that I'll hold up my end of the deal with your father, Enrique, and I'm sorry if you'll need to bear our times together for the next month and a half. But I do promise it'll be worth it and it'll get more exciting gradually." 

            "Yay," Enrique replied dully.

            "Let the games begin," Oliver added, smiling mischievously, and Enrique rolled his eyes, not amused while Saikara handed his papers back.

            "Tomorrow, the fun begins," Saikara claimed with a smirk.

                                    *          *          *

_To be continued._

**A/N: **Thanks go out to everyone who read and/or reviewed the previous chapter as well as this one.__

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.


	3. Reactions

**A/N:** Okay, I changed the title of the story so I won't have to do a lot of math…. You won't blame me, right?? Anyway, thanks to all those who read and reviewed both chapters. Hope everyone is enjoying summer… it's slipping by too quickly! Oliver spoke some French in the show… Too bad, I'm not only horrible at math, but also horrible at French. So, bear with me as I make him speak mostly English. Okay, on with the pointless chapter. No comment on the title; I ran out of good ideas.

Chapter 3: **_Reactions_**

                                    *Enrique's POV*

****Sprawled out on my bed, I laid there fatigued from the afternoon I spent with my green-haired friend and my unconventional tutor. My mind was stuffed with all this useless information! I mean, why do I have to do trigonometry when the trigonometry portion of the math curriculum has been covered at school already? Parents can be so weird sometimes. And that Saikara! Ha! Tomorrow, the fun begins, he says. Yeah right; fun for him. He's going to enjoy tormenting me with more math papers. Sighing at the distasteful thought, I rose up from my bed. Slowly I made my way down the spiral staircase as I overheard approaching footsteps getting louder. "Oliver?!" I exclaimed bewilderedly as I stopped frozen, halfway down the stairs.

****"Well, bonjour, Enrique. It's good to see you again," Oliver greeted warmly with a smile as I shook myself out of shock to realize that one of the new butlers was carrying two suit cases in his hands.

****"Master Oliver was invited to stay as a guest in this mansion," the butler informed. "May I take these to the guest room?"

****I nodded half-heartedly, but it was enough to permit the young butler to carry on. "Why didn't you tell me you were staying here?"

****"You didn't ask," the green-haired teen replied, and I sighed. "My parents didn't want me to stay in a hotel by myself. And our parents talked, and settled on letting me stay in Rome as long as I'm under this roof."

            "At least that's one good thing he approved of," I remarked, recalling quickly about Saikara. "So, will you be joining me tomorrow for a math lesson?"

            Unfazed by the words 'math lesson,' young Oliver snickered, shrugging amusingly. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

            "Hm."

            "C'mon, let's head down for a quick stroll around the neighbourhood. Maybe you'll crash into the Crimson Challenger you've been telling me about."

            "No thanks. I already suffered enough humiliation and torment for the past two days. Let's watch some TV before dinner starts," I insisted instead. He nodded approvingly, and both of us ambled into the exquisite living room.

            Once comfortably seated, I powered on the television on with the remote control. "Thanks for joining us this evening on my exclusive two part series on 'The Quest for the Best Competition.'"

            I gasped. News certainly travels fast. "So, Oliver, I think you've been duped. I'm betting that they'll reveal the previous champion of the competition on the air."

            "Hmph," an annoyed Oliver replied, folding his arms, as both of us kept our eyes glued to the television. I laughed inwardly. Poor Oliver.

            "I will be showing you a short clip about the conversation I had with the prestigious creator of this competition, Mr. Ambiguity. He is one of the many dedicated staffs at the Beyblading Battle Association, or a.k.a. the BBA," the news reporter announced before the scene changed. Now showing was the news reporter her interviewee at a research facility. Both were seated around a table.

            Even his name was a misfortunate for the poor souls of us young teens. Mr. Ambiguity. Ha! That's math-related.

            "Last year's Quest for the Best Competition was a success. I would like to thank all the participants. This year, there will be some changes to the rules. These changes are all written in the rules and regulations of the competition handbook which will be mailed to every house in Rome. And if you live outside of Rome, log onto the official BBA website, and click on the link that says 'The Annual Quest for the Best Competition'. From there on, you can find the rules and regulations of the game, as well as other interesting facts. One thing for sure, is to read the fine prints. Be prepared to fulfill certain qualification terms if you wish to compete. Otherwise, this year will be even better than last year," Mr. Ambiguity explained briefly before the reported came back on live, broadcasting from the news station.

            "And there you have it from Mr. Ambiguity. For the full length of the conversation, tune in on Friday. Next, we have a photograph of last year champion of The Annual Quest for the Best Competition. Her first name is Amitrius [A-mit-ree-us] Saikara."

            "SAIKARA?!" Oliver and I shouted in unison, staring at each other for a moment.

            "I thought you said it was a guy who won?!"

            "Oops, I got misinformed." I narrowed my eyes. "So, she's related to your tutor. It's a small world out there. Maybe we should ask Saikara about her?" Oliver posed.

            I shook my head disapprovingly as I growled quietly under my breath. "I'm convinced that they're both related since they both exceeds in the math department. They're probably siblings."

            Our eyes trailed back towards the television, gazing upon the picture. A teenage girl with shoulder-length golden hair and reddish-brown eyes reflected in both boys' eyes.

            "There is word that she will be participating in this year's competition again, along with her team members of the Millennium Magic: Alexander, Fiona, Matthews and Gregory. Little is known about her and her team members. Her bit-beast, she calls Mage, is one that only a privileged few witnessed. But, even without summoning her bit-beast, she toasted last year's competition. Look out boys and girls. She's one blader not to be toyed with. One of our sources reported that she has arrived in Rome, and will be attending school while she is here for the competition. We were asked not to reveal the name of high school. And that concludes part one of our special. After the break, we will show clips about the public's reactions to this contest."

            "Hopefully, we'll bump into her at school," Oliver blurted out.

            "Don't jinx—" I scolded when I realized what Oliver muttered. "School? You're coming to school with me?" I asked in disbelief, and he nodded, smiling mischievously. Why would he even want school in the first place? It's a torture centre, not counting the pretty girls there of course.

            "Don't worry, Enrique, Buddy. I'm not going to take the girls away from you," he stated teasingly.

            "I'm the most gorgeous looking boy in all of my classes. I've dated practically any girl I set my eyes on," I boasted narcissistically.

            "Then, may I blindfold you next time so you won't set your eyes on any girl?" he asked playfully.

            "No, you may not. My ladies need to see my beautiful blue eyes—" He laughed, amused. "Hey! That's not an Oliver-like thing to do."

            "It's just hilarious to listen to you when you're just full of yourself, Enrique, that's all. If there is retribution for you dumping all those girls you've dated, a day will arrive when you set your eyes on a young lady who finds you despicably narcissistic—"

            "Don't jinx me, Oliver. I'm already having troubles in math. I don't need trouble in the game of love."

            "Oh, alright, Buddy. Anyway, the news is back," Oliver answered sincerely.

            "So, what is your opinion on the Annual Quest for the Best Competition?" asked the same reporter. The television showed her in the streets of Rome. With her were a bunch of kids and adults.

            One of the adults answered cheerfully, "Well, I believe it's wonderful to see that the BBA cares about educating the young generations more than just Beyblade. They're trying to get the kids more well-rounded, and I admire them for that. To qualify, the participants must be knowledgeable of mathematics…."

            "Amitrius from the Millennium Magic team will be tough to beat, but I've been practicing since last year. This year, I'll defeat her," one young boy answered.

            "I'm been brushing up on my academic skills ever since I heard about the competition last year. All of my grades are up by at least ten percent. My teachers and my family are very proud," one of the girls stated happily.

            "My students are taking math more seriously. They're making a much better effort in school."

            "At many tutoring centres, parents are registering their children for math classes. Already, the classes are full. Now, only public educational institutions have room for new students."

            "I can't wait for the Crimson Challenger to take part in the competition also. I want to beyblade him and Amitrius," another boy added.

            "Hey! That's the same boy who was at my match with that Crimson yesterday afternoon," I exclaimed.

            "The Crimson Challenger? Who's that?" the female reporter inquired.

            "He's one blader who challenges another blader to a blade battle during sunset. He uses a technique called the Trig. Trick, which is short for Trigonometry Trick, to distract his opponent," the boy answered with a smirk.

            "I guess he wanted pay-back on Crimson when he declined his challenge," I uttered to Oliver.

            "Oh. And do you know where I may find this Crimson Challenger?"

            The kids shook their heads. "He finds you, if he wants," the same boy replied.

            "Well, there you have it," the reporter concluded. "This has been your two part short and sweet special on the Annual Quest for the Best Competition. Tune in later as we probe the streets of Rome in search of the mysterious Crimson Challenger. This is Laura Maclan signing off for Quick News 4 You. Good luck and good night, everyone."

            I turned the television off. "Well, that was interesting," I said sarcastically.

            "Hopefully, she'll unveil the Crimson Challenger so we can get you a rematch."

            "Hahaha. Very funny, Oliver," I remarked sarcastically, as the dinner bell rang. "Supper's ready. Let's head down to the dining room instead of staying here, chattering away about my misfortunes."

                                    *          *          *

                                    *General POV*

            "Mmmm… That was delicious. One thing though—" Oliver began to comment when the young blonde interrupted.

            "Don't criticize, Oliver. Our chefs threaten to leave if they hear even one more negative comment about their food or cooking," Enrique heeded.

            "Oh. Okay," Oliver replied as several servants cleared the dining table.

            The lighthearted Enrique stood up from his chair. "Let's head to the games room. You and I have some beyblading to do."

            "That same video game? Didn't Johnny and you fry the system last time?"

            "Yup! However, Father got it fixed. Let's test it out," Enrique replied enthusiastically, not listening to Oliver's exact words until he agreed with the green-haired teen on who's to blame. "Hey! That wasn't my fault! Neither one of us lost to the other."

            "That game lasted for over four whole hours before there was a system overload. And it was a good thing too. Watching you and him go at it is good entertainment, but not for that long! Robert and I were completely bored and irritated!" Oliver complained.

            "Good. You'll love it even more now," Enrique replied with a chuckled before he tried to drag Oliver out of his chair.

            "I can walk, Enrique! You don't have to pull my clothes," Oliver uttered irately as he got up from his chair and started to walk away. Enrique laughed inwardly at his triumph before catching up with the green-haired boy.

                                    * * *

[A/N: let's see what's up with the Bladebreakers at the same time…]

            Meanwhile in Japan, the Chief and Tyson were talking on the telephone. "Okay, Chief. Beside the math exam, what else am I suppose to do to get qualified?!" Tyson said loudly into the receiver.

            "Besides that, if you're twelve years or older, you have to have fifty hours of community service done before you take the math exam."

            "Community service? What's that?"

            "It's volunteer. You work for others for free."

            "For free?! You're kidding right?!"

            "What do you expect, Tyson? They're giving away a lifetime supply of meals at the sponsoring restaurants."

            "Oh yeah! That should make up for it when I win!" Tyson exclaimed, rejoicing happily in a little dance while the Chief repeated his name on the other line.

            "TYSON!" the Chief shouted at the top of his lungs, deafening Tyson. At least, Tyson stopped dancing around.

            "Yes?"

            "I'll explain to you the rest of the qualifications after your Kendo practice tomorrow. In case you don't recall, your grandpa will pounce on you anytime. And, I don't want to be held responsible for your tardiness again…." The Chief babbled on while Tyson tuned out, falling asleep. Gosh, he can sleep even when he was standing. "Hello? Hello? Hello—" the young strategist recited until he heard Tyson's snoring from the other line. He sweatdropped. Hanging up the phone, Kenny sighed. 'Why do I even bother?!'

[A/N: Hong Kong is the next destination if my source is correct about Ray's little village…]

            Elsewhere, sitting on the hard floor, the raven-haired Ray was conversing with his White Tiger friends: Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. "Free food? Gary wants to go. Gary's starting to get hungry," the holder of the grizzly bear bit-beast spoke as a third person.

            Ray laughed inwardly. 'I bet Tyson is also,' Ray mused, and Tyson, being in Japan, sneezed himself awake.

            "Huh?" Tyson asked himself before hanging up his phone. 'I guess Kenny forgot I was still on the line. Oh well. Bed-time for me.'

[Back to the White Tigers, including Ray]

            "So, can we go, Lee?" the pink-haired Mariah asked pleadingly.

            "The elders don't object to it. But you have to be good in math."

            "Math?!" Kevin screamed in terror before almost fainting.

            "No fair! Gary's not good in math."

            "Don't worry. We'll all have time to brush up on that. Anyway, if anyone of us wins, he or she should treat the rest of us. Deal?"

            "You betcha, Ray!"

            "Just one problem. We're all over twelve years old, so we need to finish off fifty-hours of volunteer or unpaid work around the community before we take the math exam."

            "WHAT?! They want us to work for free?!" Kevin shouted in hysteria. "That's so underhanded!"

[A/N: In America at the same time…]

            "Even if you've got the fifty hours done and pass on the math examination, there is still one more thing before you get accepted into the main competition," Professor Judy stated as she sat down by her son on a bench inside her main office.

            "Oh? What's that, Mom? I'm sure I'll be able to do that also," the hyper, golden-haired Max questioned.

            "On the first day of the one-week competition, eligible participants will attain a piece of paper from a hat and answer the question written on it on stage."

            "Oh. That's easy! I don't have stage fright, Mom. Don't worry," Max stated, smiling merrily. "I just can't wait!"

[A/N: Somewhere out there…]

            Inside a large building, leaning back against a tall column, the team captain of the Bladebreakers, crossed his hands and shut his eyes in deep thoughts. "Why should I compete in such a demanding contest? Volunteer? Math? Public-speaking? The BBA agents went off to the deep end this time. Fame, fortune, and food: don't I have all three of those plus much more with me. Why did I even consider?" Kai thought aloud.

            "Because that will separate inferiority from the best," a young man with purple hair behind Kai answered.

            "Or is the perfect Kai Hiwatari scared of not being able to qualify?" another voice questioned mockingly. A smirk formed across the red-head.

            "Robert. Johnny. I bet that you two have come to Rome to compete also." Kai muttered coolly. He recognized their voices. There was no reason to look back to see who the two strangers were.

            "We won't miss it this time for the world," Robert asserted.

            'Especially when I watch Enrique in action,' Johnny thought, simpering. 'Ami [Am-me].'

                                    *          *          *

            Sunday arrived, and so did the unbearable Saikara. At least, that was the first thing on Enrique's mind when he aroused from his bed. Yawning and grousing, he made his way to the bathroom with a notion. 'Gosh, next time, I'll ask Father to hire someone who isn't a morning person.'

            Over an hour later, the young blond adolescent joined Saikara and Oliver at the breakfast table. 'GRR!!' he barked mentally as he took a seat opposite to Saikara. Next to blonde was Oliver. Expressions of vexation were featured on his face. Saikara looked up from his breakfast only to greet his student with a welcoming smile.

            "Morning, Enrique."

            Amphilyon's holder let out a heavy sigh. "Look, Saikara. I'm bushed with homework not concerning math today and tomorrow's Monday, so if you don't mind, you may take a break from teaching me math today."

            "Would you like to learn about vector diagrams then? It's physics."

            "More triangles?! Please, no more of them today. We did a lot yesterday already; give me a little break," Enrique burst out begging.

            "Okay, fine. Have it your way this time," Saikara replied positively. "Need any assistance?"

            "No thanks. I'll manage without you lecturing me today," Enrique replied bitterly. "You may come along. You still have to meet with my father at noon, correct?" Enrique queried and his tutor nodded.

                                    *          *          *

            After breakfast, the three of them headed into the study room. Within it were shelves of books and some sets of tables and chairs. There were two computers, a microwave, and a fridge. It was almost like a mini-sized library. "Wow, very impressive," Saikara complimented in awe as he scanned the shelves while Oliver and Enrique sat around a table.

            The young blonde got out his workbooks, notebooks, folders and writing utensils from his knapsack. Hastily, he opened his French workbook. 'Huh?'

            "Need help?" Oliver asked rhetorically but Enrique smiled approvingly.

            After French, came: accounting, math, physics, English, chemistry, home economics, and finally but not least, another of Oliver's specialties—art. "Phew!"

            "That's your best time yet, Enrique. Three hours straight on all of your subjects."

            "Yeah! I know! I usually spend like two hours pondering math problems."

            "I guess Saikara's lessons are really sinking in."

            "He made me bake a pizza and divide it into slices of thirty degrees when we came back here. I had to actually measure the degrees with a large protractor and carve the pieces out. After that, I was to convert it into radians—"

            Laughter burst out from the green-haired teen. It echoed throughout the room, intriguing the other person with them. "Done, I suppose?" Saikara asked as he peered out from one of the shelves. He was holding an opened book in his hands.

            Oliver discontinued his outburst from pure amusement as Enrique snorted a yes. 'Book worm,' Enrique said in his head when one of the butlers entered the room with a message.

            "The Master may see you in his room now, Saikara," the servant spoke monotonously as he held the door open for Saikara to walk out.

                                    *          *          *

            "So, how is math with my son?" a voice coming from behind an executive chair of a dimly-lit office room spoke.

            "He is progressing, Sir," Saikara confidently claimed.

            "Good, Saikara. I trust your words. Johnny's recommendation is remarkable reliable."

            "Thanks."

            "I want you to keep an eye out on Enrique. He's too much of a player. He gets easily distracted from his work by girls."

            "Don't worry. Johnny informed me about him. Rest assure, though, I already have a lesson plan for that scenario when it comes into play," Saikara answered assertively.

            "Excellent. You may go now."

            "Okay, Sir," Saikara responded before exiting his room.

                                    *          *          *

_To be continued._

To chapter 2 reviewers:

_Anime Fan7:_ Please update FS 2, I'm like stuck at home, bored to death since my parents and sister are working, and I'm left to baby-sit my younger brother who pries on my typing. I told him I'm doing PG-13 stories… lol… Sometimes, I'm not even sure exactly what to rate these stories I write… Anyway, I know what your greatest strength is, besides writing, hypothesizing… Hehehe, poor Enrique, his fate is really twisted. Don't worry about the sponsors. The potential bladers got a few little surprises ('bumps') on their way to getting qualified for the competition…*laughs deviously*

_Maria Christina:_ I'm glad to hear that you think this story is good. Yes, it's a romance… I'm horrible at doing romance… I'm better at doing action/adventure, in my POV. Anyhow, the pairings? You'll see…. One of the characters from the show will end up with an OC that will be introduced in the next chapter…There's going to be a few twists to it though… Lastly, sorry for keeping you and the others in the dark…

_BianHu__: Sad, isn't it? Math is always hard for me._

_Lady Sapphire:_ Darn. I should have been able to stop you from reviewing… Anyways, thanks. So, I used the word 'transaction'. NC. Hehehe, I'm minimized math stuff in the story, so I won't have to look through my math notes when I'm doing the story… Anyhow, this will mostly be about school… the prison that you have to go to even when you didn't commit a crime… Lol... (I was being sarcastic, you know, right?) You already know his real identity… so don't give it away…. Anyway, that's it for this reply; I'll bug you on msn… don't forget about UR and GW…

_Leina__: It's your lucky day… I'm trying very hard in avoiding any more math problems in the story… I'm going to focus more on the school troubles that Enrique have and will have… The teacher and Crimson, well that relationship is very close, that's all I'm going to say on that. If you need more details, etc, drop me an e-mail… Anyway, I hope that 'Everywhere' will wake up from its slumber. Hopefully, it's not in an eternal slumber… No pressure though._

**A/N:** Again, thank you everyone for the nice reviews… Sorry about taking so long to update… I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter (it was too much talking in my POV; not to mention almost pointless)…. Well, don't forget to review. I would like to know everyone's personal opinion on the chapter or on the story itself…

P.S. Anyone got info on all the bit-beasts of the Dark Bladers? I need to know their names, attacks/defenses for 'Allies and Enemies' fic. If you do, send me the info at von_rainori@hotmail.com or leave it in a review. Thanks. Bye now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, but may I have it for my birthday or Christmas?


	4. Losing Focus

Chapter 4: **_Losing Focus_**

            "WAKE UP, EN-RI-QUE!"  A loud piercing voice was relentlessly calling out to the young majestic blonde from the outside of his royal bed chamber.  Accompanied by the yells were the displeasing and intolerable bangs.  Whoever it was at Enrique's bedroom door was wasting his energy and hurting himself, for the holder of the twin-headed beast was mesmerized in a pleasant dream.

            Sleeping on the side, Enrique's head cozily rested upon a soft and springy snowflake-patterned pillow while one hand snuggly hid underneath it.  The other hand was unsuspectingly hanging down from his bed.  One wrong move would give the silent sleeper a very alarmingly wake-up call.  Fortunately for the golden-haired blader, his body was quite content with the position, and on his face was a smile.

                                    *Enrique's Dream*

            Within the young blonde's mind was a church filled up with people elegantly clothed: tuxedos, dresses, and so on.  There was a ceremony, and Enrique was in it.  More precisely, he was part of the main event, standing opposite to a smiling minister.  Enrique and many others directed their attentions to the large church doors as they swung open squeakily.  Suddenly, a sweet tune was playing, and a lined of figures began approaching him on the red carpet.  A lady with her face hidden behind a white veil wrapped securely across her head was being escorted towards the front of the church by a mid-forty man.

            Once the bride was standing besides her mature-looking Enrique, the minister held his Bible opened and began to read from it.  Everything from there forward flashed by until the words "Should there be any reasons for these two _not_ to be bonded in the holy matrimony, speak _now_ or" rolled out of the minister's mouth.

            Apparently, before he even gotten to end his sentence, a mob of angry-looking brides barged in barking out Enrique's name, and a bunch of nicknames.  Uh-oh!  Enrique's happy smile was all washed up.  All eyes on him were glaring lethal daggers that could burn through his body upon contact.  'How did all of them find me?' he questioned mentally.

            His nicknames continued to be called out as he began to hear little voices in his head.

            'Who really cares how?!'

            'Choose your wife now!' a different voice demanded.  The bridegroom glimpsed at the masked bride besides him and then at the mob of brides he was able to recognize.

            "I can't decide!" the dressed-up Enrique growled out loud as he tossed his hands onto his forehead out of frustration.  The glares continued to strike at Enrique mercilessly.

            'Then, RUN!!!' bellowed a voice within the depths of the blonde's mind.  It was by far the loudest and the most reasonable.  Quickly, the majestic blader started scuttling away towards his right, where there was an unblocked passageway that would eventually give way to the outside.

            As he ran over his personal speed limit, a mob of peevish brides trailed not so far behind.  Church bells started to chime as soon as the runners exited the church.  For a split second or slightly more, Enrique looked up, and that's when he noticed the most bizarre thing; the young blonde saw his French buddy's image above him, in the heavens.  Unfortunately, the Italian blader collapsed to the ground.

            Feeling faint, Enrique's eyes barely sighted his horde of brides floating towards his green-haired friend.  All of them were like spirits leaving for the heavens, all except for the masked bride he almost married.  She stood in the opposite direction of the others, and her figure seemed to move backwards, sliding away from Enrique's body on the ground, due to some supernatural force.  It was unbelievable; a gang of girls leaving him for Oliver, and the one girl he was about to marry was pushed away.  Not to mention that not a sound came out of his mouth when he tried shouting; and his legs won't move.  Not until after her figure disappeared into the distance did Enrique's eyelids closed due to exhaustion of and stress upon his body and mind.

                                    *          *          *

            Slowly, his eyes and nose twitched like Samantha from _Bewitched_.  Sneezing himself awake, he aroused grouchily to a green-haired blader holding a white bird feather next to his nose.  Obviously, Enrique figured why he sneezed.  His insolent friend was tickling his nose with the feathery object.

            "Morning," Oliver uttered cheerfully as he tucked the feather into his jacket's hidden pocket.  Enrique snarled at his friend who tried to wake him up for school out of the goodness of his heart.  However, he failed miserably and caused the young blonde to wake up on the wrong side of the bed.  Ignoring his moody blonde teammate, Oliver commanded, "Come on, get yourself ready for school; breakfast has been prepared several minutes ago."

            Enrique let out a little moan before he got out his bed.  "Let's walk to school today.  I would like to have a little chat with you, Buddy," Enrique spoke, almost with scorn.

            Oliver's face expressed confusion.

                                    *          *          *

            "So, what is it that you want to speak to me about, mon ami?" Oliver asked as he glanced at his Italian friend walking alongside him to school.

            "I'm so glad to hear that you consider me to be your wonderfully gorgeous friend," Enrique answered vainly with a conceited smile, and his green-haired pal halted.

            "Cut to the chase, Buddy," Oliver stated seriously.  "What is it?"

            'I better choose my words carefully or he'll avoid the topic.'  Before getting serious, Enrique managed to catch a few laughs as he halted.  "You know, O Buddy, O Pal, you need to start thinking about your life, about your—"

            'Not this again,' Oliver stated, sighing inwardly.  "I'm not going to start dating until I find the right girl.  Love's just taking its course normally for me."

            Enrique's right hand patted Oliver's shoulder.  "Leave it to me.  I've got connections.  You'll find that special soul-mate of yours faster than the speed of light."

            "Why are you doing this?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

            Enrique laughed amusingly, and blared cheerfully, "'Cause I'm your best friend."

            'Oh Boy, I'm in trouble,' Oliver mulled over.

                                    *          *          *

            "Don't worry about me.  Go to your homeroom before you become late," Oliver said as he and Enrique stood in the hallway of rainbow coloured lockers.

            "O.K."  Enrique waved goodbye before grumbling his way to his math class in room 333.

                                    *          *          *

            "Morning, class," the math teacher uttered excitingly, "today we have new lesson, new students and new homework.  Everything's new but me and you!"

            "Morning," his class responded with various emotions before the math teacher speedily scribbled lots of confusing problems and solutions on the blackboard to make his class dizzy.

            "Okay," replied Enrique dully, sitting at his desk by the window seat several rows from the blackboard.  'Teachers are crazy.  I suppose they've suffered through math too many times,' he mused as he got out his stuff to take notes.

            "Where're the new students?" a chestnut brown haired boy mumbled among his friends.

            "I heard she's drop dead gorgeous," another replied, and Enrique's ears twitched.

            "What's her name?!" the Italian blonde enthusiastically jumped at asking, causing a scene.

            "I heard he's French," one of the girls joined in jovially.  (A/N: It's no wonder Enrique don't do well in class, he can't focus properly.)

            "Ah-hem," the teacher scolded.  As he was about to clear his throat, several knocks on the door echoed throughout the room.  "Come in."

            On cue, a familiar green-haired friend entered.  Along with him was a more appealing figure to look at, at least that's what all of the boys in the class believed.  She was a red-head in a silky lavender blouse and skirt, and white sandals.  Her hair was neatly combed and clipped back.  Strapped across her shoulder was a messenger bag, and painted across her face was a subtle _Mona Lisa type smile._

            "Oh, Enrique," the green-haired adolescent recited with his hands waving back and fro of the hypnotized blonde.

            "OKAY CLASS, let's welcome both Oliver and Amitrius to our humble classroom," the teacher spoke boldly, breaking many of the trances.

            "Welcome, Oliver and Amitrius," his class replied obediently.

            "Amitrius?!" many of them repeated in bewilderment.

            'Amitrius???  As in the same girl who won the last—'

            "Just call me Ami [Am-me] for short," the red-head spoke before beaming a wide smile towards Enrique's direction.

            'Okay, where were the empty seats?' the teacher pondered with his eyes scanning the room.

             A burning sensation surfaced itself upon the Italian blonde as his heart missed a beat.  'I'm gonna get a heart attack.'

            'I think he's gonna melt,' Oliver remarked, smirking, as he glanced back and fro from Enrique to the girl he was staring dreamily at while there were chattering among small groups.

            Abruptly, the math teacher announced, "Alright, Oliver and Amitrius, take any of the four empty seats, preferably the ones closest to the blackboard."

            Both newcomers nodded lightly before deciding on their own seats.  'Right or left?' Oliver pondered before taking notice of his waving friend.

            "Over here," Enrique cheerfully uttered as he waved his right hand.

            'Right,' Oliver thought as he walked towards an empty seat right of Enrique.

                                    *          *          *

            "Yippee!!!  I'm finished!!!  Now, where's my food?!" Tyson shouted happily before throwing his pencil and notebook into the mid-air and dashing off towards the kitchen, leaving his things to fall next to Kenny's feet.

            Sighing the Chief picked up his friend's notebook while Dizzi commented mockingly, "Maybe you shouldn't have promised him food for completing his work."

            The Chief, too busy analyzing the solutions Tyson gave to his mathematical problems, did not respond to her remark. Instead, he stood there by the table his laptop was on like a statue.

            Dizzi whistled to him, but got nothing but silence in return.  "CHIEF!!!  SPEAK TO ME!!!  I'm sure Tyson didn't get smarter that quickly!"

            Suddenly, the Chief's face reddened.  "TYSON!!!  The area of a triangle does NOT equal to PIE r squared!!!  GRR!!!" the Chief screamed wrathfully before storming after Tyson.

            "Uh-oh!  I think Tyson's undying hunger just baked his brain, I mean, errrr… never mind.  CHIEF!!!!  WHAT ABOUT ME?!!!"

                                    *          *          *

A/N: Okay, I hope the chapter was fun.  Thanks go out to everyone who read and/or reviewed.  Sorry about the late update.  I wish everybody wonderful holidays!

Disclaimer: Beyblade, Bewitched and _Mona Lisa_ are not mine.


End file.
